A Confrontation
by greengirl16
Summary: Takes place during the March of the Witch Hunters. While Glinda and Morrible are have their confrontation the tin man and the scarecrow are having one of their own. One-shot


**Sooo I have like 7 stories on my computer that are half written so I am finishing them and just posting them. This is one of them. Anyways Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**

* * *

**

"Wickedness must be punished!" Ozians, who were lined up in the streets of the Emerald City screamed.

The Tin man stood on the balcony and tried to hush the crowd so he could speak. He realized that was an unrealistic goal so he just decided to shout instead. "It's due to her I am made of tin her spell made this occur so for once I am glad I'm heartless, I'll be heartless killing her!"

The crowd roared and shouted curses against the witch's name.

The Tin man attempted at pulling the Cowardly Lion out of hiding to tell his story, but it was no use. "And the Lion also has a grievance to repay, if she let him fight his own battles when he was young he wouldn't be such a coward today!"

"Kill the witch!" a woman shouted. The crowd started running madly with their raised pitch forks and holding their flame torches.

Boq watched Glinda from his balcony approach Madame Morrible. They seemed to be having a serious discussion. Glinda glanced at him and back and Morrible and then ran off.

"Good Fortune, Good Fortune witch hunters!" Morrible said in her shrill voice.

Boq barely heard her scream that though because he was lost in another one of his Glinda fantasies. This time Glinda was proclaiming her love for him and they were just about to kiss when Boq felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and his imaginary Glinda to disappear.

He spun around angrily to see who had disrupted him. It was Scarecrow. He was so annoying! He always did this. He'd appear out of nowhere and somehow end up disrupting Boq's thoughts…It kind of reminded him of that obnoxious Winkie Prince from Shiz… "What do you want?" Boq sneered.

"To inform you this whole mob thing is out of control."

"What's it to you?"

"Well for one you and I both know that's not how the story went…"

"How do you know anything about me Scarecrow? I thought you didn't have a 'brain' and the whole reason you came here was so the Wizard could give you one."

"Well yeah…"

"Well you seem pretty smart for being 'brainless'."

"That is not the point."

"Then what is? Why did you come and disrupt my fant- thoughts…?"

"I came to inform you that Dorothy is scared out of her mind," the scarecrow said pointing to the girl sobbing about how she wanted to go home and how terrified she was next to the Lion.

"And?"

"And maybe you should stop telling Ozians these lies and just do what the Wizard wants to get Dorothy home."

"I am."

"He didn't say to start a mob against her. He said to simply find Elp- the witch and kill her and then bring her broom to him and he will grant our wishes."

Boq narrowed his eyes, "The mob might help kill her."

"Oh yeah, because she's not going to hear the thousands of angry Ozians screaming approaching her castle. I think she's smart enough to jump on her broom and fly off."

"You once again 'think.' Look straw man I have been in existence much longer than you have maybe not in this form but still so stop trying to convince everyone and yourself something you're not because I know your secret."

The scarecrow raised his eyebrows and looked down at the Tin Man to look him square in the eyes, "and what's that?"

"You have a brain, whether it's made of straw or some other substance, you have one."

"Do I?"

"Stop playing your immature mind games."

"Okay, but you're the one trying to make nothing into something."

"The only reason I am doing that is because it's clear you have some alternative motive and you're hiding something."

"Look Tin Man my only motive here is to help Dorothy get back to where ever she came from and then I am just going to disappear."

"Thank Oz for that. You that you remind me of this Pri-"

"Scarecrow! Tin Man!" A girl's voice called from behind them. "This nice woman, I think she said she was the Press Secretary to the Wizard said we should probably on our way to the Witch's castle now…"

"Alright," The scarecrow said, sounding a bit up beat and excited knowing they were headed to the enemy of Oz's lair.

Dorothy and the Lion started to walk through the palace halls towards the exit. The scarecrow stayed towards the back approaching the Tin man, "I remind you of some Prince you attended Shiz University with? Yeah I know." The scarecrow smiled and then walked ahead to catch up with Dorothy and the Lion leaving a puzzled Tin man behind.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
